Closer
by xraex21
Summary: Catherine and Sara's relationship takes an interesting turn. Warning: Femslash *rolls eyes*


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Disclaimer2: Yes, this contains sex between two women. If you do not enjoy that kind of thing there is plenty of other stories out there.

A/N: I never intended to write anything like this, but it just kind of happened. I hope you like it. Big thanks to zephyr_tempest who made this readable. Feedback makes a girl happy, Enjoy!

They had stumbled into bed many times these last few months, sometimes in drunken hazes and sometimes completely sober. They had done the dirty deed after massive fights in and out of the lab, after spending the entire shift insulting one another with subtle and not so subtle invectives, but more recently they would fall into bed after a case had drained them into hollowness. It seemed to be the only solution to the overflowing emotions the job created in them.

Tonight had been a night of fun, which was becoming so rare that both of the women were on an emotional high. They had gone out on a whim, dancing and drinking themselves into a spinning world of excitement and release. They took a cab back to Catherine's because Lindsey was away for the night and although they had never said it they had always felt more comfortable there. Sara smile turned lecherous as she remembered the toy stashed in the bottom drawer in the nightstand next to Catherine's bed. They had never used it but she knew it was there from the times she had been snooping around while Catherine was busy in the shower.

Sara respectively placed both of her hands on a shoulder to push the swaying blonde down on the bed. Tonight she was going to make Catherine scream her name and she was going to do it 8 inches deep. Only after every inch of their heated skin was pressed together and their breathing was labored enough did Sara reach into the drawer and strap the obscenely pink member onto herself. Catherine's eyes started out wide with shock and embarrassment but soon lowered in lust. Again the cocky Sidle smirk was firmly placed on Sara's lips as she entered Catherine without breaking eye contact. They held the gaze as Sara slid excruciatingly slowly in and out of the smaller woman. As the pace became frantic Catherine could no longer control the weight of her eyelids as they fell closed. Her lust-filled screams were ripped from her throat of their own volition. This was the highest she had ever climbed with Sara and they both knew it.

With that realization strongly in mind Sara stayed in her while Catherine came through the haze of her euphoria. Their bodies perfectly melded together as he heel of Sarah's right hand pressed down on the blonde's lower abdomen further connecting them to what they had just shared. Sara nestled her head deeper in Catherine's shoulder as she whispered, "I love you." Those words echoed over and over in both their minds as they let sleep take them.

Catherine awoke to an empty bed but she didn't let the thought bother her for long. Something had definitely changed the night before and the relationship the two CSIs shared was no longer one of quick gratification. She felt lighter than she had in months and she knew she wasn't about to let those feelings go. Whether or not Sara would admit it in the daylight didn't matter, they were now connected and Catherine was going to make sure they took the next step forward.

Work found the team sitting in the break room waiting for their absentminded leader and their temperamental coworker. Catherine was sitting on the humming while boys played a retro game system. The annoying noises of cars racing and taunting yells of excitement were lost on the small blonde. She smiled to herself as she planned what she was going to do once her mysterious lover eventually arrived.

Both Grissom and Sara entered the room with hostility rolling off of them, it was clear that their anger was directed at the other. Catherine, not to be deterred, rose from the couch with a self-satisfied smile. Sara not yet noticing anyone else but her boss was taken off guard as two arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist and as she turned her head two blue orbs filled with emotion stared into her. Catherine took the opening of Sara's obvious confusion and planted a light but heartfelt kiss on her lips. Because no one had known that either woman did anything other than hate each other for the entire time that they had worked together the room fell into stunned silence. Catherine's grin pulled fully across her face, as she didn't see confusion looking back at her. Instead those dark chocolate eyes were filled with a fire of poorly restrained hunger and affection. The taller woman's lips twitched knowingly as she said, "So Griss you gonna hand out those assignment slips or do we have the day off?"


End file.
